ABSTRACT The proposed Data Processing and Analysis Core (DPAC) will provide the advanced microbiome, metabolomics and neuroimaging tools and technologies necessary to analyze the interactions of neurobiological and molecular mechanisms underlying the brain-gut-microbiome axis, sex differences in this system, the influence of hormones on systems, and sex related differences in the effect of cognitive behavioral therapy on emotion and salience circuits. Elucidation of brain-gut-microbiome pathways cannot be achieved by analysis of microbiome and neuroimaging data sets in isolation. Integration of these distinctive `omics data sets to find biologically meaningful relationships, represents a frontier in bioinformatics that will be critical to identify novel diagnostic and therapeutic targets for IBS.